Until We BL33D
by Frogs-N-Achemists
Summary: The story of a young Keronjin who lost her eye, gained her trauma, and became murderous. Reted M for blood, gore, and cussing.
1. Door Slam, Lights Black

Until We Bl33d  
Chapter 1: Door Slam, Lights Black

Dekiki's POV

"Today is amzing! Ni-ni took me to the water park, but after that she has to take to to bow and arrow practice! I`m so excited!"  
Or at least thats what I told...

I started to write into my diary. 'Dear Diary, Lets take a small trip into the most horrifying part of my past. On July 18th, 2004, Velnini took me to bow and arrow practice. Worst day of my life. I got shot in the right eye with a sharp arrow and got taken to the hospital when I was 9. Everything was dark after I got hit, and I thought I'd die, but not that day.' I stopped writing, and I remembered that one horrifying day.

"Ni-Ni! I shot a bull's eye! I`ll go get the arrow!" I informed Velnini, as I ran to the board to get my arrow.  
"Dekiki...WATCH OUT!" Velnini screamed, staring at the a shot arrow. It was like slow motion, I could see my life flashing before me. And then the arrow struck me.  
"MY EEEYYYEEEEEE! NI-NIIIII!" I sobbed, and I fell to my knees, holding my punchured eye. Blood was gushing out, staining my hands and face. And then everying went solid black. It was like a nightmare.

I awakened to be in a hospital bed, attached to an IV and heart monitor. I felt my right eye. A cloth. Why was that there? I couldn't remember.  
"You're awake! I`m so glad to see that!" I heard Velnini, Sitting in a chair right next to my bed. She held my hand and said, "I was worried that you wouldn't make it, but thank GOD you're alive!" She hugged me, and tears came into her eyes.  
"Where is my right eye?" I asked, half asleep.  
"Oh, the docters removed it. Y...You can still see, right?!" She sounded scared.  
"Of course, Ni-Ni! If I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to reconize you!"

After our talk, we got back to our hideout, AKA, a tiny treehouse with 2 matresses and a minifridge. Velnini helped me change the cloth to my lost eye every couple of hours. Velnini treated my like a baby. She would always help me out, even if I could do it on my own. Well, I was 9 at the time. A couple of days later, I decided to get some fresh air. Before I went for the ladder, Velnini looked at me.  
"Wait, You need the cloth changed before you go out!" She grabbed my arm and took me over to her side of the treehouse. She took off the tape, but not the cloth it's self, and held it in place. She grabbed some new, fluffy cloths and then removed my other one. It was almost filled with blood. My eye socket started to drip out blood, but before soon, Velnini grabbed the new ones and placed it over my right eye, covering the hole from being seen. She strapped it on with tape, then lead me outside.

"Have fun!" She waved at me, before I climbed down.


	2. You're Gone, Come Back

Until We Bl33d

Chapter 2: You're Gone, Come Back.

Dekiki's POV

I headed out for the schoolyard. It was very quiet. Until I heard footsteps. They got closer, and I got kind of worried. And thn hands hit my shoulders, I tried to scream, but one hand covered my mouth. and then, i'm sure it was a guy, He whispered into my ear,"Don't make a sound, You don't want to draw attention, do you, DEAR?".

DEAR.

That one word made me think, 'No no no no... I don't want to be raped... please... NO...' and then he made me walk over to a ditch by the small bridge near the back entrance of the school yard. and then I felt a sharp pain, coming from my rear, I turned around, only to have my head shoved back to where I was looking and I heard an order. "Sit down for me, dear." I don`t know why he asked me to sit, but I didn't. "I SAID SIT DOWN!" he pushed me down to the point I WAS sitting, then he allowed me to turn around. I saw his hand pinching my tail. Thats no good.

"S...STOP IT!"  
"And why the fuck should I?"  
"IT HURTS!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I held the grass tightly, trying to release the pain.  
"Well, Thats good. You're gonna feel more, Honey." He chuckled, and kicked my back. I screamed in fear as if he was going to kill me. He started to step onto my tail. When he was done, he scratched my elbow, leaving a small gash on it, and then he ripped off the cloth, covering my eye.

"I hope you die in the ditch, you little runt!" Were the last words I heard before he pushed me into the ditch. I was left there, crying. I tried to call for help, but It was Saturday, and everyone was away from this place. I went into a 5 day coma after that.

I awoke to the sounds of a computer keyboard typing, and music. I heard the song 'Matryoshka' Playing, I could tell by the lyrics. I looked at myself. Bandaids, scars, patches, and blood all over me. I looked to my left to find Velnini. I bet she was trying to get Kululu out of her PC, because her glasses were broken, and she didn't look happy. I tried to stand up, but I felt something crack. I screamed and I fell back onto the matress. My head hit the boards on the wall. I tried not to cry but I did anyway. Velnini took a concerned look at me.

"You okay over there" She asked, and giggled. "I didn't want to pay another hospital bill, so I helped you out myself." She gave me a smile, but I gave her opposite.  
"I don't want your shit today." I rummaged around the fridge, looking for a knife.  
"What's with you?"  
"I SAID I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING SHIT, VELNINI." I held a knife up to her neck. "DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!"  
Velnini Stared into my eye in fear, not knowing what to do. "Y...Yes..."  
"Good. Now I'm going out to seek some revenge. When I get back, you still be in that same fucking spot." I point to her matress with my knife. What I went to really do was get something to wrap around my tail and leg. It still hurt after five days. I blame Velnini for not taking me to someone who knows what their doing.

**AUTHOR`S NOTE:**

****_Okay, so first 2 chapters were kind of short, but I promise the rest will probably be longer. Besides, I'm sorry for the text screw ups, and i'll be sure to fix that. GK457, OUT!_


	3. Stay Gone, Stay Clean

Until We BL33D Chapter 3

Stay Gone, Stay Clean

Dekiki's POV

I climbed down the steps of the hideout. I decided to head out for Kurere's place. He's a medic anyway. I'm sure he has some bandages for me to use over there.

I ran to the direction of his house, but I stopped after about a few seconds, and rubbed my leg. I can't really run, so I just walk nice...and slowly...

Kurere's POV

Tch, Work work work. I hate it. Although I do help others. It's a little bloody somtimes, but i'm fine with it. At least today I have off. And then what do you know?

Knock Knock

I walk to the door lazily and open it. I look up and see Dekiki. Do I really have to explain again?

"Look, sorry Dekiki, but I'm not working today, go to th- "

"Kurere. Just give me some stiches," She said, pointing to her headgear and stomach. "And get me something to wrap around my bruises."

"A-Are you sure? Your elbow looks pretty bloody..." I got her to sit down and I examined her arm.

"Do I look like i'm joking?" She gave me a death stare.

I said nothing in response and wrapped some bandages around her leg and tail. She tried to punch me one or two times with the tail part, but I managed to dodge the hits.

"STAY STILL, DEKIKI!" I yelled at her as I pulled at her headgear, one of the flaps on it begnning to tear off.

Dekiki's POV

After an hour of pain, I finally got fixed up. Kurere cleaned me up from some of the blood on me, due to my arm being all cut up. I left without even a "Thank You" and I headed for the hideout. I really didn't want Velnini to leave. I had a reason.

As I headed over to the hideout, I didn't hear any noise. Not even the sound of typing, which was normal to hear all the time. I climbed up the ladder and looked over to her side of the room. She's just sleeping. At least she listened. I went to her side and took her computer. I sat down on the other side of the tree house. Yeah, our hideout was a tree house. Stupid, isn't it?

I opened up Internet Explorer. I decided to give her some payback...but...how the fuck do I use this? There are these "tabs" and "search bars" and "addresses" and I don't even understand anything. I never really used any of these before, so I clicked an "X" which I thought would exit, and it did. I set it back down right next to her and I laid down on my matress. I felt so sleepy after a day of suffering Kurere and stiches...so I decided to sleep. Before I rested, I looked at Velnini. Why did the listen to me? Isn't she rebellious? I wondered about that for a second, and I closed my eyes...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: These are really short chapters, I hope I can make these better some time soon. and Tnx 4 the mmries will be finished, I'mm just having trouble writing smut, thats all. :c GK457, OUT!

P.S. Does anyone even remember all of this is still in Dekiki's past? Yeah, all of this isn't happening in the present, it's all in the past. Sometime in the story, I'll have it run to the present. Dont's worry!


	4. I Need You to Need Me

Until We BL33D Chapter 4

I Need You to Need Me

Velnini's POV

I woke up to find Dekiki laying down on the other side of the hideout. I only saw her one eye though. I keep remembering how cute she used to look. Well...until the incident.

I tried to look at her, try to take away the scars, bruises, and bandages. I really miss the old Dekiki, she was so innocent, and caring. She was determined. She was the only friend I had...

I decided to stay here. I grabbed my laptop and decided to give a certain someone a hello. I opened up my skype and added Kululu into my contacts, and with my hacking skills, I made him automatically add me. Freaking idiot, he must have some kind of weak-ass security system on his computer. I wanted to call him, but not in a video chat. I'll turn on video when I want.

And as so, I called. I hear "BRIIING BRIIING" And then I heard a voice.

"Hellooo~" Kululu said, as he snickered. His laugh is a little too creepy. and lets put some sarcasm on "CREEPY."

"Hey, why are you so cheery today?"

"Eh, Keroros actually getting work done...on his gundams..." He sighed and he turned on his webcam. I decided to turn mine on too, since I don't want to be rude.

"Anyway, besides him and his stupid toys, wanna come over for a little visit?"

I saw the yellow keronian turn around a cough a bit, and he turned back around. "Sorry, but I think I'd rather stay here. It's WAY safer then you." She laughed again at his own joke.

After he said that, I gave him a straight face, and I ended the call. I signed out of Skype and I scrolled around on Tumblr. I needed some entertainment anyway.

Dekiki's POV

I rolled off of my mattress and hit my head. I groaned and got up slowly and dizzily. I looked around, Velnini was fucking around on her laptop. Again. I mean, JEEZ. She's on the thing all the time!

I walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Whaddaya want?" she said, holding down ctrl, alt, and clicking some kind of recycle button.

"...Bored." I muttered.

We talked for a while, and we even made some jokes to laugh about. I really wanted to admit to her, and I did. or at lease tried my best.

"Hey..."

Velnini giggled before responding. "...What?" She chuckled.

"You mind if I tell you something...?"

"What ever you may!"

"...I can't really..." I choked on my own words. well, not LITERALLY.

"I just...

I just really rely on you when tough times come... and remember when you bandaged me up yourself...?"

"...Yeah?"

"...I _really_ thank you...

...Ni-Ni..."

* * *

_OKAY, So this was kind of a bad chapter. I feel like re-doing it sometime later. GK457, OUT!_

_EDIT! - I'm deciding that I should actually put some DAMN effort into these chapters, so each time I write one, I'm gonna get the words to at lease 800 - 1,000. And who ever even reads this, thanks for reading the chapters so far, your really great!_


	5. We're Bound To Linger On

Until We BL33D Chapter 5

We're Bound to Linger On

* * *

Velnini's POV

I looked at Dekiki with wide eyes, wondering what the fuck happened to her. She was never like this. EVER. It's only a rare occasion she would be like this, and this is one of them.

"W...what?" I stuttered.

Dekiki sighed and got up, and got onto the stairs. She prepared to go down, but before that, she told me another thing. "Velnini, just stay safe. I want you to keep me safe, too. I'll do the same for you." And with that, she climbed down the stairs...Until she fell off.

I rushed over to where the ladder was and there she was, lying face down on the ground, and she was just there, moving her head to get it out of the ground.

"Gddammt, thss alwayy happhn t' mphe" I heard her covered up voice before she got her head out of the ground. "I fucking hate these stairs..." She said and spit out some dirt while she was at it too. She walked away slowly and I knew she was gonna go get something from somewhere. Just like last time.

I got back into the hideout, and thought over what she said.

"_I really thanks you...Ni-Ni..._"

Dekiki hasn't called me by my nickname in a while. In fact, it was just a couple of days anyway. But still, that was way out of character of her. I thought she was rebellious, full of hatred and wanted revenge on everyone. She was just...soft at that one moment. Nothing else. Just soft and nice.

I had to lay down. I thought I was loosing my mind, and I know I was.

Dekiki's POV

I walked away from the tree house calmly and at a normal rate. I remembered that I forgot my knife over at the hideout, and I ran back there and climbed up the good-for-nothing ladder, made out of TWIGS, and I think I scared Velnini a little.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY I NEED MY KNIFE!"

"JESUS DEKIKI!" Velnini backed away quickly and hit her head on the wall. I ran over to my matress and look around it.

"...Where the hell is my knife?!"

"...Look over here."

I turn around and see her holding it. I walked over to her and took it from her.

"Don't touch my knife. Ever. AGAIN." I said to her, louder each word. I climbed down the ladder, and soon enough, another twig breaks. Slam goes my head and I'm just attempting to get it out. Once I pull it out of the dirt, I walk away again, looking for someone important. I swear I could've heard someone behind me.

Once I arrived at a small shop, belonging to Donene, I looked behind the counter. "Donene, you there?" I said, walking around the shop once or twice. I didn't see him around, and I decided to just take a doughnut from his shop and leave the money on the counter. After I left I wanted to return to the tree house, but I couldn't yet.

I decided to hang around for a while, probably wait for Donene, Tekiki, or Biroro to come around. I slept behind the counter for a while until I could see a shine of light. I peeked my eyes open and I found Tekiki shining a flashlight into my eye.

"Quit it, this is my only good eye."

"Aw, but I like screwing around with you."

"...WRONG TIME TO SAY **THAT.**"

Tekiki's POV

I turned off my flash light and smiled. "Still the same ol' girl I used to know!"

"Go fuck off, I'm trying to sleep."

I bent down and picked up a doughnut Dekiki was eating.

"Were you eating this?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Quit being so rude."

I wipe off a few crumbs off of her face and get back up.

"So...are you homeless or something?"

"I can't go back to my hideout."

"You mean that lazily made tree house?"

Dekiki rolls around and sighs. "Just get out of here, Tekiki"

I walked away, and sighed. "She never wants any of my shit, does she?"

I turned around, and I saw her running towards me. Coming back for more, eh?

"Wait! Can you help me with something?!"

"I knew you would come back for me, ya can't resist~"

"Just... Help me get back with a friend of mine, please..."

"...Oh, fine, but only because I'm _your _friend."

* * *

Okay, I pretty much DID make the 800-100 mark, so WOOP WOOP I DID IT *partay*. GK457, out!

BTW, I am almost finished with TNX 4 THE MMRIES, so stay tuned!


End file.
